


Through the Lens: Vermont Maple Syrup Tops Bartlet Waffles

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Manchester Part II, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: A photographer captures to true mood at a Bartlet breakfast photo-op the morning Jed announces his run for re-election.





	Through the Lens: Vermont Maple Syrup Tops Bartlet Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Through the Lens: Vermont Maple Syrup Tops Bartlet Waffles

author: Netcord

rated: come one & all

disclaimer: Jed & Abbey & the Bartlet clan belong to Aaron Sorkin.  
The photographer is my alter ego lurking within the TWW world.

summary: One photographer's vantage point at the Bartlet breakfast  
photo-op. Happy family gathering? Marital disharmony? Imported maple  
syrup? Say it's not so

note: With Pauline's permission I offer this photographer's POV as a  
side bar to her scene of the Bartlet photo-op in `That Kiss'.  
Thought perhaps I could zoom in with my long lens to see just what  
was going on at that breakfast table. This was written at the time  
Pauline was about to post her chapter with the breakfast scene. We  
may not match exactly word for word, but you'll get the gist.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The eight of us formed a neat little gaggle on the front lawn  
of the Bartlet farmhouse. No one spoke as we were busy checking our  
equipment, watching for the light as the sun rose above the apple  
orchard and focusing our thoughts on the up coming five minutes to  
capture the perfect shot of President Bartlet, the First Lady and  
their family having a private breakfast on the back porch.

I aligned my 75-300 mm zoom to the camera body and clicked it  
into place. Depending on how close CJ would allow us to the family I  
wanted to be sure I could focus in tight to detect any subtle facial  
expressions or emotions in the eyes. I tried my best to ignore the  
rumors that the President and First Lady were on the outs. I have  
been photographing them since President Bartlet was Governor. I can't  
believe these rumors have any truth to them. My lens will suss out  
what lies beneath the public faces no matter how hard they try to  
conceal any rumbles of disharmony.

I detach the dedicated flash and stuff it back into my  
equipment bag. The angle of the light will be terrific. Coming in low  
the rays will reflect off the green painted floor bouncing up off the  
light colored covered porch ceiling. The credentials hanging on the  
front of my chest clack together. To avoid having them in the way I  
remove the lanyard from my neck and tie it onto one of my belt loops  
so they dangle loosely at my right thigh. The Concord Monitor tag  
lays on top revealing my status as the staff photographer for the  
local paper out of Concord. My initials, KEG, have caused many  
misguided laughs over the years. Yes, I know...."Hey Kegger, Keggie,  
the Kegster." It started in highschool and became a full blown  
moniker during my undergrad years at Brooks Institute. The laugh is  
that like some key members of this administration, I don't drink.

CJ waves from the end of the porch. Showtime....We mount the  
steps and are guided to one side. The three girls, Gus and Annie are  
already seated at the table leaving two chairs empty side by side. I  
take a wide shot to set up the general mood, pale green tablecloth  
waving gently in the breeze, a vase full of wild flowers at the  
center of the table, tall glasses of orange juice for all. Gus is  
swinging his feet impatiently waiting for his grandparents to emerge  
from the kitchen. Mother Liz places a hand on his knee to stop the  
noise of sneakers hitting the chair legs. Zoey pours coffee for both  
her parents, placing the pot back on a trivet. Ellie fidgets with her  
napkin, looking a bit apprehensive.

The screen door swings back. Dr. Bartlet steps out with a  
large smile as though still responding to a joke. Her green plaid  
shirt is tucked into snug fitting jeans. How a grandmother could  
maintain such a tiny waist is beyond me. The oversized sunglasses  
unfortunately will deny me a close look at those beautiful green  
eyes. Her hair hangs free looking newly washed. It has a lovely sheen  
in the morning light.

The President followed wearing his usual neatly pressed  
Chinos and brown leather boat shoes without socks, carrying a basket  
full of freshly made waffles. Placing his free hand at the small of  
his wife's back the President guided her to one of the empty chairs.  
He pulled the chair back from the table, waiting until she was seated  
before placing the basket on the table. Though the table is round,  
once he sits it is obvious he is the head of this gang. His wife  
reached over casually the flatten his collar that was standing up at  
the back of his neck. The chatter, that had momentarily stopped,  
starts up again with enthusiasm. Waffles were passed around, butter  
applied in ample amounts and then the jug of syrup came into play.

Zoey turned the jug handle towards her father offering him  
first go at the warmed syrup. The President slid two large fingers  
into the jug handle holding it with practiced dexterity while  
drizzling syrup into every nook of his waffles.

"The best maple syrup in the world,"the President declared,  
holding a large bite full of waffles on the end of his fork pointing  
it for emphasis, before popping it into his mouth.

All eyes are on the President as he chews. He chews and nods  
his head from side to side as if contemplating some serious state  
decision. A mischievous twinkle came to his eyes. He looked around  
the table.

" Guess this morning we have to settle for-er second best?"

That did it. An uproar erupted, first in amazement at his  
extraordinary sense of taste to detect an imported inferior maple  
syrup and then in realization that a family secret had been betrayed  
by the First Lady. The President nudged Zoey with his elbow laughing  
deeply. The tone of this gathering was set and continued to be light  
hearted and joyful. The continuous whirring of the cameras had been  
forgotten. Even Ellie, who is always the most wary, seemed relaxed  
and enjoying her father's good humor.

Five minutes with a powerful digital Canon can result in  
hundreds of captures. It's best to keep shooting and give yourself as  
many shots to edit as possible. I concentrate on the mechanics of  
photography trying to stay detached from my subjects. Knowing the  
Bartlets as I do this is difficult to achieve. The feeling that I am  
all at once intruding upon a family with barely any private time  
while also being a witness to history are two emotions that  
constantly collide within me. It is my goal to reveal the family in  
their true colors whatever they may be. The Bartlets must trust that  
I am on their side not wanting to portray them in a bad light, but  
knowing that my job requires me to remain objective. In the end if  
I'm lucky I will find a real gem that passed before my lens without  
even being aware. CJ stepped into our line of fire effectively ending  
the shoot.

Back at the office I quickly scanned the array of thumbnails  
of my 81 saved captures from the Bartlet breakfast shooting. I looked  
around the room to see if anyone was watching me. The room was empty.  
A satisfied grin spread across my face. I let out a little whoop,  
punching the air with a jubilant fist several times.

"Yeah, that's the one. That's what I saw through the lens  
exactly."

Because the Concord Monitor is known as the local liberal  
paper and I'm the lead staff photographer I usually get the space I  
request for my shots. The press was hungry for talking points, a  
controversy, something juicy from within the Bartlet camp as if the  
MS issue weren't enough. The rumored rift between the President and  
First Lady would fit that bill were it so. I now knew the truth. It  
was up to me to convince the readers of that truth once and for all.

The next morning, when Jed swung around the corner from the  
back stairs into the kitchen, he found Abbey drinking coffee from a  
mug, her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose, leaning over  
the morning paper which was spread out on the counter next to the  
sink. She was focused on a collection of photos in the section  
entitled `Primary Colors'. Jed approached cautiously leaning over  
her shoulder to get a glimpse.

"So how did the photo-op go?" Trying to gage her reaction.

"That Kegster guy knows how to shoot. We should have hired  
him for inside the White House," Abbey answered moving to one side so  
Jed could get a better look.

Top left showed Jed, waffle basket in his left hand, gently  
placing his right hand to the small of Abbey's back. The look as she  
glanced up at him was a warm and natural reaction to his touch.

Top right was of Jed empty fork in hand, his head tilted to  
the left. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he considered the taste  
of the waffles in his mouth. Abbey, sitting close beside him, was  
attempting a neutral expression since she had already spilled the  
beans to her husband.

Middle left photo showed a laughing Zoey responding to  
being poked in the ribs by her father's elbow. His face displayed  
a `gotcha' expression. The shot was in tight giving the feel that the  
pair were all alone at the table.

Middle right photo has Jed wagging an index at Annie whose  
mouth hangs open in amazement that her grandfather was so clever to  
distinguish between VT. and NH maple syrup. Or was he?

In a shot using the double column space at the bottom of the  
page was a very nice photo of the entire table. Especially clear was  
the calm, knowing look on Ellie's face. She watched as her mother  
leaned over to whisper something in President's ear. His eyes were  
soft as he looked up from under his lashes.

"Well, those are good I guess. No one was throwing food. What  
do you think?" He asked.

"I think this photographer is a friend with a good eye and a  
very positive outlook. We should be reminded that in times of stress  
and miscommunication it is always better to turn toward each other  
than to turn away." Abbey folded the paper back to the front page  
revealing the large photo above the fold.

The caption read: It was all about the syrup at the Bartlet  
family breakfast yesterday. The First Lady lends a hand as the  
President enjoys waffles with his daughters and grandchildren.  
President Bartlet will be seeking your support for his decision to  
run for re-election with his announcement later this morning.

The accompanying photo was a close-up of Abbey reaching out  
to wipe a small drip of syrup from Jed's chin with her thumb. It was  
so obviously a move she had done time and time again. Abbey had  
placed her sunglasses on top of her head. Her eyes were fixed on Jed.  
With bangs a bit out of place, his blue eyes were crystal clear in  
this tack sharp capture. They had each turned slightly in their  
chairs, unconcerned about the cameras. There was an unmistakable  
connection, an intimate touch between husband and wife.

Jed nodded his approval. He folded his reading glasses,  
returning then to his pocket all in one motion."Are you ready to go?  
It's time to meet the future."

"To write a new book?" Abbey asked still studying the front  
page photo.

"Yes, that too."

 

El Final


End file.
